The Blue Eyed Boy
by Spencer Salvawhore
Summary: Spencer remembered the first time she had seen the blue eyed boy for the first time. She had heard a lot of him prior to that, but the first time she had seen him was etched in her memory very clearly. How was she to know then that those kind blue eyes would be the ones that hurt her the most?


The Blue Eyed Boy

**Chapter 1**

Spencer remembered the first time she had seen the blue eyed boy for the first time. She had heard a lot of him prior to that, but the first time she had seen him was etched in her memory very clearly. Her friends used to talk about him, especially Emily and Alison who had seen him the most. Each time she visited the Fields residence she used to look out of Emily's window for a glimpse of the famous blue eyed boy, but as fate was never on her side, she never saw him. Emily called him "cute, but in an unconventional way", but Alison said that he was a loser that nobody cared about. Even though the clique usually followed everything Alison said, a small part of Spencer was curious to actually see this unconventionally cute blue eyed boy.

And she did get her chance.

One fateful evening when her parents had dropped her off at the library to visit Melissa's new boyfriend's family, Spencer Hastings met the blue eyed boy. She had plopped her thirteen year old self on a desk and was charting out a study schedule for her freshman year in Rosewood High, when someone pulled out the chair opposite to her and took a seat. The smell of earth and wet mud wafted to her nose and she inhaled deeply. From the corner of her eye she looked at the figure seated opposite her and saw a boy with sandy blonde hair that fell to his eyes. He was looking down intently, his head literally buried in a book she was sure she had read before.

She loved the smell of wet mud and earth. It was something that meant stability and familiarity, both of which were absent in her life. He looked to be quite taller than her. She noticed that his hands were shaking and wondered whether it was because of her. Practically everyone in Rosewood were intimidated by Alison DiLaurentis and her posse, but Spencer was quite harmless, really, except in her school. There the true competitive side of her emerged, and she guessed it was because of this that she never had any friends before. But one day Alison had seen her give a passionate speech in middle school, and had decided to include Spencer in her new and reformed clique. That was the happiest day of Spencer Hastings' life.

From the corner of her eyes she studied the sandy haired boy, who refused to look up even once. His body language relaxed after a while, perhaps when he had realized that she was not a threat. Her schedule was almost forgotten, as she tried to figure out this boy in front of her. The clucking of the librarian's heels snapped her out of her reverie, and she hastily glanced at her schedule. She quickly tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear and scrunched up her eye-brows in concentration, and tried to get back to her work.

"Toby Cavanaugh?"

_Toby Cavanaugh?_ Spencer thought. _As in Emily's neighbour, the cute boy with the blue eyes?_

Spencer looked up and saw a flash of light blue as Toby Cavanaugh jumped up from the desk and scrambled up his things into a sling bag and followed the librarian. She hadn't gotten a proper glimpse of him, and she had been trying to for all summer, so she quickly stuffed her books and pens into her backpack and followed them quietly. She hid behind a rack of books and made her way to the front desk counter, which was the place she was sure where Toby Cavanaugh and the librarian were headed.

And right she was. He was explaining something to the librarian, something about paying a fine for not returning a book on time, and she saw how he frequently massaged his temple when she cornered him with questions. Spencer wanted to help him out, but she was afraid of what Alison would do if she found out. So then, she did the only thing that she could think of to get Toby Cavanaugh out of the situation he was in.

"Mrs. Marshall," she said, donning her _I'm-the-teacher's-favourite_ voice. "Did my father let you know that he is donating ten thousand dollars for the reconstruction and renovation of this library?"

"Wow that's wonderful news!" Avery Marshall exclaimed. "I don't have to plan for a library fundraiser now!"

"I am glad," Spencer said, smiling brightly.

She could feel him gazing at her intently from the side. Refusing the temptation to look at him, she continued conversing with the librarian. Avery Marshall was so happy and ecstatic with the news that she let off Toby with a warning. As he left her side and walked to the door, she looked at him, and at that very moment he turned around, and their eyes met.

She finally got to see those infamous blue eyes of his. They were light and soothing, just like the morning sky. He subconsciously brushed his hair out of his forehead and she gazed into those sky blue eyes. He smiled at her and nodded, as if to say thank you. She knew immediately that he had understood her distraction tactic and was extremely grateful for it. She nodded in return and he turned around, breaking the contact between sky blue and earthern brown and walked out of the room.

He took the calming smell of wet mud and the earth with him, and Spencer turned back to the librarian, trying to join in her enthusiasm. As she continued talking to her, the younger Hastings' mind drifted off elsewhere, to the tall sky blue eyed boy who smelt like wet mud and earth.

**The first few chapters will be fluff and happy Spoby, basically them falling in love, etc. Then the drama and the angst begins. :)**

**Please R&R. :D**


End file.
